


To Make An Angel Fly

by Angel_Is_Alive



Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Blood, General getting hurt, M/M, angry tantrums, crying people (idk), tiny bit of swearing, warnings for some of these chapters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-28
Updated: 2016-09-23
Packaged: 2018-07-18 10:17:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7310938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angel_Is_Alive/pseuds/Angel_Is_Alive
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Warren is broken in more ways than one when he arrives at Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters. He's made countless mistakes that cause others to shy away, but one blue mutant refuses to leave him alone.<br/>Maybe that's not as bad as Warren believes it to be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Arrival

**Author's Note:**

> THIS IS REALLY ANGSTY OKAY IDK I WAS IN A MOOD
> 
> Again, OOC (I really need to start researching these guys more smh)
> 
> Beware: Peter's darude.

Anyone with a brain would deem it polite, if not smart to steer clear of Warren Worthington III as soon as he stepped foot into Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters. Or rather struggled violently, tossing his head and shouting.

Warren didn't know what hurt his pride more - the fact that a mere plane crash had very nearly ended his life, or that the mutants that he had fought so violently against were now carrying him into their home. Warren's teeth ached with agitation and he thrashed his head about, the only limb that wasn't rendered useless at the moment. Cries of anger and profanities poured out of his cracked and bloody lips. 

He became aware of a hand on his right cheek. It was soft and warm, but Warren had no time for kindness. He growled, biting at the presence on his face, and was about to tell the person to go to hell when a moan of exhaustion escaped his lips. An eyebrow quirked up and his cheeks flushed pink. That was most certainly not his doing. He blew out a stream of air, eyes slipping closed, and fell rather roughly into a dreamless sleep.

Jean studied Warren's face intently before removing her hand from his dirt and tear-stained cheek. His head lolled to the side numbly. 

"Thanks," Peter grumbled, adjusting his hold on the now unconscious man in his arms. He glanced up at Kurt, who held Warren's ankles and had his back turned to him. "He's a fighter, that's for damn sure." And an asshole, he added on in his mind. Warren was pretty rude to insist against getting treated for breaking almost every bone in his body. He made it hell for all of them to get his body into the school without causing too much attention to be drawn. That plan ultimately ended up failing, as a small crowd formed around them once Warren began shouting in protest.

Peter bore holes into the back of Kurt's head, silently willing the blue boy to turn around and explain why exactly they had retrieved the winged mutant from the battlefield after he had attempted to destroy the world. It didn't add up - this "Angel" guy had tried to kill Kurt more than twice, and nearly succeeded each time.

A voice popped into his mind. Kurt has too big of a heart to let even his enemies suffer. You know that, Peter. The man grimaced. That was true, yes, but it made zero sense to assist a villain in making a recovery, even with a big heart.

"Vhere to put him?" Kurt's voice echoed through the quiet halls of the mansion, minutes after Warren had fallen asleep. It startled Peter out of his silent thoughts, so much so that he lost his grip on Warren's shoulder and the winged mutant's head fell slowly towards the floor. 

Peter gasped and on reflex kicked a leg up to balance out the loss of support. His boot ended up colliding with Warren's spine, unbeknownst to Peter until a sputtering cry escaped the supposedly sleeping man.

Warren coughed violently, each heave shaking his body tremendously. Red liquid spurted out of his lips and onto his cracked armor. Kurt's head whipped around, a worried look plastered on the blue boy's features. He slowed his walking speed to a crawl.

"Get your - goddamn - hands off - of me, you - freaks!" Warren demanded between coughs, now fully awake and aware of the boot digging into his wings. Peter felt a frown tugging at his lips, followed by a growl.

"You know what? Okay." Now, the speedy mutant wasn't normally one for rude behavior. He was more so a lover than a fighter, with the occasional sarcastic comment to spice things up. But he'd just about had it with Warren's attitude towards them after they had - completely unnecessarily- rescued him from the crash. And he'd had it with Kurt averting his eyes every time Peter questioned the reason for doing so. 

Peter was bruised, bleeding, confused, and tired. He was many things, all of his mutant friends were, but a freak was not one of them.

His remaining hand slipped out from below Warren's shoulder and he stepped back, watching Kurt's expression go from annoyed to horrified in a split second.

Warren cried out and his voice broke as his head hit the hardwood floor. His face froze in a silent scream before pitiful whimpers began trickling out of his mouth. 

"My head, oh my god, my head is going to-" His eyes flitted about the room, eventually landing on Kurt's watery gaze. With a high-pitched groan, Warren's eyes rolled back into his head and fell closed. Blood began dripping into his mouth from his nose, encouraged by the sudden impact.

A choked cry was heard as Kurt set down Warren's ankles and hurried over to his upper body. He ran his clawed hands over Warren's cheeks, desperately trying to stop the blood from flowing. Peter stood feet away with his arms crossed. Jean had her mouth covered in shock. It had all happened so fast, even a mind as strong as hers was bewildered that Peter had done such a thing.

"Peter!" she hissed after several seconds of Kurt's cries. The man she spoke to huffed and avoided her eyes. Jean's lip twitched in annoyance and she grabbed his arm, tugging him forcibly to look at her. "How could you do that? Everything we've worked for, for the past three hours, and you drop him on the ground?"

"Maybe he deserved it," Peter growled. He yanked his arm out of her grip and instead turned to glare at Kurt.

"Not this!" came a shaky cry. "Varren did not deserve to be hurt further that he vas!" Kurt trained his leaking eyes onto Peter, teeth bared. "He is this close to death and you drop him on the ground! How could you, Peter?" His sentence was punctuated with a sob. 

"He tried to kill you, and you're saving his life?! What the hell do you see in this guy?"

Silence fell over the three friends. Kurt's fingertips rested on Warren's chest, unmoving. His eyes darted between Jean's hopeful, sad expression and Peter's frustrated one. 

"I see something beautiful." Kurt's voice was a mere whisper in the dead quiet hall. 

"You what?" Peter licked his lips and firmed up his stance.

"There is good in him. It is buried beneath layers of hatred and fear, and that vas only strengthened by Apocalypse, but somewhere, past all that anger...I know there's an engel." Kurt nodded quietly to Jean before teleporting himself and Warren away with a puff of blue smoke.


	2. The Hospital

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kurt insists on getting Warren's injuries taken care of. BE WARNED, THERE IS A LOT OF BLOOD IN THIS CHAPTER.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like such a terrible person for abandoning this story for so long ;-;  
> Time went by and I slowly lost inspiration and suddenly, wow, it's September.  
> I won't make promises when the next chapter after this will be up.

The only place Kurt could think to teleport Warren was his very own room, decked out in his favorite color of all time - blue! 

The Professor had allowed Kurt to purchase trinkets and wall hangings when the time had come to decorate - and his friends had "helped" by splattering blue paint over every wall. The small "Peter is Kurt's favorite friend" was still painted in the corner on the ceiling from the day the project had started.

If the situation had not been so dire, Kurt would've been eager to show off his impressive decorating skills. But as he wiped the remaining tears from his cheeks and laid the fallen angel on his bed, his thoughts were focused solely on Warren's short breaths.

"Varren, I need you to vake up, ve need to get you help..." Kurt tugged gently at his wrist, his tail wrapping around Warren's ankle unconsciously. Help, Kurt thought, from whom? He could call an ambulance, but if Warren had put up such a fight with Kurt and his comrades, he would surely dislike a hospital filled with complete strangers.

Kurt's eyes raked over Warren's bare upper body, counting the gashes and marks. Many were the size of his bladed wings. Kurt could only shiver at the thought of the makeshift feathers digging into his body, like some sort of sick betrayal - Apocalypse had given him this power, now he was, in a way, turning it against him. Kurt bit the inside of his cheek and sighed. Moments passed before he spoke again.

"Varren, I...I am going to take you to the hospital, ja? The medical care provided here will not be enough to treat your injuries." The blue mutant fought back a troubled whine at the thought of going to the one hospital within an hour of the mansion. The nurses were known around the school to not be the friendliest to mutantkind.

It was his only option at this point. That, or treat Warren's injuries himself. Kurt swallowed around the growing lump of nerves in his throat and smoothed back a lock of hair from Warren's forehead. The hair was matted with sweat and blood and dirt, much different from when Kurt had first seen the shining blond locks.

"Okay. Okay, Varren. Ve are going now. Ve are going to a hospital and they vill take care of you." Kurt paused, before adding, "I'll be right here if you need someone. You...you probably don't vant me here...heh...but I'm not leaving." Blinking back tears, Kurt pressed himself against Warren's bruised and broken body. With the unmistakable sound of displaced air, his room sat again in quiet heat, fresh blood dotting Kurt's bedsheets.

~•~•~•~

Dear God above, Kurt didn't know how much more of this trauma he could take.

With Warren in his arms, Kurt stumbled into the waiting room of Leaflet Hospital and rather ungracefully dumped Warren's body onto a long booth against the wall. He's heavier than he looks, Kurt thought, letting his eyes scan over Warren's injuries again. He winced at the yelp that escaped the winged mutant's mouth, followed by a groan of pain. 

"I'm going to get a nurse," Kurt stated, awkwardly patting Warren's forehead before hightailing it over to the front desk. 

The secretary watched him with wide eyes, her hand halfway to the desk phone. Her mouth, coated in too-bright red lipstick, was dropped open in surprise, fear, dismay, Kurt didn't bother to decipher people's reactions to him anymore. He sighed - this was normal behavior from people who didn't see mutants like him on a daily basis. At least she wasn't screaming this time.

"Ah, miss, I have a very injured friend that needs immediate care, he's in the vaiting room. Vhat room should I bring him to?"

The woman stuttered a reply that sounded like Room 6 on the left. She glanced over Kurt's shoulder and covered her mouth, trying to suppress a small gasp. Kurt didn't have time to ask before a bloodied hand crashed down on his shoulder and spun him around.

Warren's dirty face greeted him - and by God, he was more terrifying than Kurt's worst dreams, with fresh crimson blood running down his lips and neck. His eyes spoke of fire and pure hatred as he met Kurt's.

"Take. Me. Away." His words were wet and heavy, spat as if he had barely any air to use to form them. Warren's demand was punctuated by a squeal of pain and surprise as he was tugged down onto a stretcher and strapped down.

Kurt stood, speechless, as Warren snarled and bit and swore at the seven nurses holding him down on the wheeled bed. Their scrubs were dotted with blood and smear marks, Kurt noted.

As for the secretary, she had jumped from her station at the desk and called security. The men in uniform arrived with their guns drawn and shoulders squared.

"Ve mean no harm!" Kurt cried and threw his hands over his head. 

"'We?!'" came Warren's incredulous screech from the stretcher, punctuated by a snap at the nurse that strapped down his forehead. At the response, Kurt was reminded of the bloodied angel that had caused this mess.

"We're taking him to room six on the left, we have him restrained and under sedatives in five," one of the nurses informed, nodding to Kurt and the security guards, who had closed in to see what was happening behind the blue mutant.

As Warren was wheeled off, still hollering as loud as he could manage, Kurt breathed a sigh of relief. He turned back to the guards and the terrified secretary, who looked at him questioningly.

"He vas in a very bad accident," Kurt explained, quietly lowering his arms to fold over his chest. Hospitals always gave him shivers.

"I recognize the kid. Somewhere, but I don't know where." Kurt tensed as the guard's observation. Would the hospital kick the two of them out if they found Warren was one of the Horsemen that aided Apocalypse?

Well, Kurt thought, it wouldn't be long before they did. Warren wasn't exactly an everyday Joe, with his striking looks and, for gosh sake, his wings.

"Vings," Kurt breathed. Warren's wings had been snapped off when Kurt had found him. They were now simply metal stubs jutting out of his spine. "Ah, if you'll excuse me, I must see my friend. Good day."

Kurt turned on his heel and began walking after the nurses as the second guard muttered, "I know where I've seen that blue kid before! He's with the X-Men, ain't he?" He sped up his pace to a jog as their stares burned holes into the back of his head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this chapter, sorry it's so short ;-;
> 
> -Ash


End file.
